The Crayon Show
by UberSpiffySheep
Summary: i am a bad girl. i managed too delete the original. any way, here is the new and cool version. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE DO NOT FLAME! I HATE FLAMES, AND IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FLAME POOR INNOCENT ME, GO DO IT ON MY OTHER STORIES, AS THIS IS MY FRIENDS WORK T
1. Meet your Psychotic Hosts

A/N Lookie Here! Another blatant rip off of the pencil/sharpie show, starring fan-girl wannabees, Natal J. and Siva C.! And Hikaness/StarKateFlg, my deepest apologies, you guys rule this world (  
  
Heh Heh. *looks shifty* I am a horrible person. See, I deleted the first one accidentally, so now here is a new and improved version!!  
  
Queen Katherine: I know, I know. Very popular idea (. But I need to wait for questions too introduce the book characters.  
  
Slime Frog: *laughs* *snorts* good questions. (I can relate with the sugar thing)  
  
Other person who I can never remember the name of: yes, I hope it is funny. 's what I am aiming for!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes* if I was Eion Colfer, do you REALLY think I would be kidnapping his characters? And being a ridiculous little fangirl trying to make her way in the world? My deepest, most sincere apologies to everyone (most people) I ripped off in this fic!!! First Reviewer gets a cameo!!  
  
Theme song: (dedicated to the Sheep Walk, Ethan, and Camp Emandal, year two!! Go Cici, Siva, and Natal J!!!)  
  
I have a Sponge! Sponge! Sponge! His name is Bartholomew! Bartholomew! Bartholomew! He likes to Wallow! Wallow! Wallow! In his intense Sorrow! Sorrow! Sorrow! For Sponge bob stole his hat....  
  
I have an Armadillo! Armadillo! Armadillo! He ate my pillow! Pillow! Pillow!  
  
I have a sheep! Sheep! Sheep! His name is Ethan! Ethan! Ethan! We stole his hair! Hair! Hair! And went to camp! Camp! Camp! And he was there! There! There!  
  
I like to sing! Sing! Sing! I saw The Ring! Ring! Ring! I screamed and cried! Cried! Cried! And had some pie! Pie! Pie!  
  
The Crayon Shooooww....  
  
Song written almost entirely by Natal J, with the help of Avet/Eggroll. Song is based on true events.  
  
Girl with curly dark blonde hair: Hello and Welcome too...the Crayon Show. I'm your first host, Natal, and this...  
  
*Points to the floor, where there is a girl with straight auburn hair is foaming at the mouth and barking*  
  
Natal: is Siva. Now, since she is otherwise indisposed, I shall be your main host for the day. I am the designated sane one. *mutters* I hate being the designated sane one.  
  
Siva: Bwahahahahaha. *hops up and does the bunny dance*  
  
Natal: I..  
  
Siva: *Starts singing the muffin song* Boing, pop, there goes the muffin  
  
Natal: I..  
  
Siva: Boing, pop, there goes the stew...  
  
Natal: I..  
  
Siva: Boing, pop, there goes my sanity  
  
Natal: *Whacks Siva over the head with one of her curls*  
  
Siva: *Dies* X_X  
  
Natal: Super Curl!!  
  
Siva: *hops up and grins* So, Natal J, your super curl ain' working.  
  
Natal: *grumbles* Okay, so today, we managed to capture Artemis Fowl. Random people, bring him out!!  
  
*Random people bring Artemis Fowl out on stage*  
  
Artemis Fowl: Umm..Hi.  
  
Natal: *looks at him suspiciously.*  
  
Siva: Heeey, Artemis!!  
  
Natal: *looks at him suspiciously*  
  
Artemis: Hey, wassup with the curly top?  
  
Natal: *looks at him suspiciously*  
  
Siva: Okee..well, she is not right in the head, so I better get on with this.  
  
Natal: *looks at him suspiciously*  
  
Siva: *sighs* okay, well...  
  
Natal: *looks at him suspiciously*  
  
Siva: Our first question is..  
  
Natal: *leaps on Artemis and begins tearing at his flesh*  
  
Siva: CRAZED FANGIRL!!! AHHH!!!!!  
  
Natal: *steps back to reveal a tall, tan girl with long, curly brownish hair standing in Artemis's place.*  
  
Natal: I'm a SUPERSLEUTH!! ^_^  
  
Siva: Oh my Dust, it's Avet!!!  
  
Natal: Yes, supersleuth me realized it was not Arty when I heard him.er.her..say "Umm." "Hey" "Wassup" "." "With" "The" and "Hi."  
  
Siva/Avet: *blink*  
  
Natal: *Does Bunny dance and sings theme song*  
  
Siva/ Natal: okay, people, send in your questions for the REAL *all glare at Avet, who is singing "weasely is our king" mindlessly under her breath* Artemis Fowl to CrazedSheep@hotmail.com, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Siva: Let's go see if Kate and Max are finished with Lyra yet. I wanna ask her a question.  
  
Natal: Amen.  
  
All walk off stage.  
  
A/N: Hey. Yes, all of my hosts are real, Siva is my friend, and so is Avet, and Natal is meeee!!! Yay! And in case you couldn't tell, me and Siva ADORE His Dark Materials. Make sure to read my beautiful fanfic "Olivia" Oh, and review. Oh, and send in your questions for Artemis (providing we are able to catch him) Bubye!! *waves* 


	2. Artemis Who has a girl's name hahahahaha...

A/N This Chapter is the first part of Arty Fowl's lovely visit to Crayon Land!!! Second part coming soon!!!  
  
Natal: HULA HOOPS  
  
Siva: Err.I'm sorry, she's been like this all day.  
  
*Natal is wearing two gigantic hoop earrings, fuzzy pink kitty pyjamas, and clown shoes. Siva is wearing a tee shirt that says "Bwahahahahahaha" and has a picture of a fanged bunny on it and fuzzy red star pyjama bottoms. There is another random girl there and she is wearing a tee shirt that says "I am manically obsessed with horses" with a picture of a very fat horse on it. Avet is singing and doing a dance to "your feets too big" in the corner. She is wearing a snowsuit.*  
  
Siva: okay, so we have Arty Fowl on our show today.  
  
Natal: Wait! I have to go get something I want to wear for our show today.  
  
Siva: 'mkay.  
  
Siva and Avet engage in a conversation about Dust and how freakin' romantic His Dark Materials is, even though neither of them have read the end of the third book. (A/N DIE!!!! DIE people who haven't read it!!!!!)  
  
Siva: No, Avet, Dust comes to you when you are an adult. And there ARE no Dust bunnies. You see, maybe Natal will do a better job of explaining this too you, seeing as she is manically obsessed with the series.  
  
Avet: *crazed look in eyes* I got dust, cuz ya know, I got some dusties in my bedroom, under my bed. And what if there are dust bunnies? Huh? Huh? Huh? Come on, bwahahahahhahaaha...I bet you can't eat me!!!  
  
Siva: *points to random girl with long yellow hair and big, scary blue eyes.* this is Luna Lovegood. I mean...Elsaroonie.  
  
Elsaroonie: Hola, como estas. Muebien gracias, e tu?  
  
Avet: Haw-Haw. You have Madame Green for Spanish. Isn't she a French teacher?  
  
Elsaroonie: Er. Yes..  
  
Natal: *comes out wearing a tee shirt that says "I am a Greek Goddess." And has a picture of all of the Greek Goddesses on it, Artemis in the middle.*  
  
Siva: *giggles* You Go, Girl.  
  
Natal: *Blink* See, I wore my special shoes for Artemis today. Although I wish I had a special shirt for him.  
  
Siva: *Shrugs* Ah well, we can get Artemis a complementary Crayon Show cotton ball.  
  
Natal: *points to Siva* Haw-Haw, your name is Carmen!!  
  
Siva: *blinks* no, actually, my name is Siva.  
  
Natal: *blinks*  
  
Siva: *Grins* Haw-Haw, your name is Joe!  
  
Natal: *cries* WAAAAAAA  
  
Siva: *Slinks Away*  
  
Random Announcer: And, Now, for the official show to start:  
  
A/N Lookie Here! Another blatant rip off of the pencil/sharpie show, starring fan-girl wannabees, Natal J. and Siva C.! And Hikaness/StarKateFlg, my deepest apologies, you guys rule this world (  
  
Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes* if I was Eion Colfer, do you REALLY think I would be kidnapping his characters? And being a ridiculous little fangirl trying to make her way in the world? My deepest, most sincere apologies to everyone (most people) I ripped off in this fic!!!  
  
Theme song: (dedicated to the Sheep Walk, Ethan, and Camp Emandal, year two!! Go Cici, Siva, and Natal J!!!)  
  
I have a Sponge! Sponge! Sponge! His name is Bartholomew! Bartholomew! Bartholomew! He likes to Wallow! Wallow! Wallow! In his intense Sorrow! Sorrow! Sorrow! For Sponge bob stole his hat....  
  
I have an Armadillo! Armadillo! Armadillo! He ate my pillow! Pillow! Pillow! And the whomping willow! Willow! Willow! And..er...my Pillow! Pillow! Pillow!  
  
I have a sheep! Sheep! Sheep! His name is Ethan! Ethan! Ethan! We stole his hair! Hair! Hair! And went to camp! Camp! Camp! And he was there! There! There!  
  
I like to sing! Sing! Sing! I saw The Ring! Ring! Ring! I screamed and cried! Cried! Cried! And had some pie! Pie! Pie!  
  
The Crayon Shooooww....  
  
Natal: *Blinks* Who said that?  
  
Siva: *Shrugs*  
  
Avet: Dunno.  
  
Elsaroonie: An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind.....  
  
Natal: *Blink*  
  
Siva: *Blink*  
  
Avet: *Blink*  
  
Elsaroonie: Nya Ha Ha  
  
Natal: *Ahem* anyway, today we managed too capture Artemis Fowl, the boy genius, but not Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Random people bring Artemis Fowl out on stage.  
  
Siva: Now this is the REAL Arty, right  
  
Artemis: Where am I now? *is wearing a (tightly closed, thank god) bathrobe and a face mask with cucumbers over the eyes. It is very obvious he just got out of the shower*  
  
Natal: Go change. *points too a screen backstage, off camera*  
  
Artemis:..  
  
Artemis: *pokes head out from the screen* The only things back here are a tartan skirt and a green sleeveless blouse with a small pocket*  
  
All: *look very shifty*  
  
Natal: Err..we kind of.ish..stole that from Lyra  
  
Artemis: *Rolls eyes* Do I even WANT to know how that happened?  
  
Natal: We gave her a complementary soccer uniform, and then stole her clothes.  
  
Artemis: Well..am I supposed to wear this?  
  
All: Yep.  
  
Artemis: *freaks out* *puts on skirt and shirt, comes out on stage. Roaring laughter is heard.*  
  
Avet: Natal, turn that off. *Natal is playing a record of people laughing hysterically and annoyingly.*  
  
Natal: and that was how I sound when I have lots of sugar.  
  
Siva: and I have the honor of presenting the FIRST EVER question. Slime Frog asks Artemis "What colour knickers are you eating?"  
  
Siva: *blushes* actually, the real question was "What colour knickers are you WEARING?"  
  
Artemis: *Grins* Well, the answer to the first question was..BLUE. And too the second question was..DAFFY DUCK!!!  
  
Natal: *looks scandalized* not exactly the wear for a criminal mastermind. And lets not even discuss the first one.  
  
Natal: Now, Artemis, brace your self, because HollyShort29406 has *counts* FIVE questions for you. And I get to ask them all!!!!  
  
Siva: Do not.  
  
Natal: Do too.  
  
Siva: Do not  
  
(Eight hours later)  
  
Siva: Do too  
  
Natal: Hahahahaha-di-hahahahahaha. You said do too.  
  
Natal: Okay, Arty. Brace yourself!!! Who is the woman you love? From what side of the family do you get your evilness from? Have you ever been to fanfiction.net? Favorite movie? AND LASTLY...Do those scratches hurt?  
  
Artemis: *Blink* I refuse to subject myself to this hideous torture!!!! Natal: *Holds up the Subtle Knife threateningly* (A/N: from His Dark Materials, people!! Read it!!!)  
  
Siva: Wait wait wait.. If you have the Subtle Knife, why don't you give it to Will so he can cut through to Lyra?  
  
Natal: Because I am selfish, and they are fictional characters.  
  
Siva: They are?  
  
All: Yes...  
  
Siva: *curls up in fetal position and rocks back and forth*  
  
Artemis: Okay..well the answer to the first one is Jennifer Wilkinson.  
  
All (except for Siva, who has kindly been escorted away by nice young men in white lab coats): *Blink* Who?  
  
Random girl who has suddenly appeared: MEEEEEE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Artemis: Jennifer!!!  
  
Jennifer: I am the girl who Artemis loves with all of his criminal heart!!! *disappears*  
  
All (except for Artemis, who is looking dreamily out into space and Siva, who, as we all know, is indisposed of and has just had a Psychotic breakdown): Umm...  
  
Artemis: *snaps out of it* and okay, the answer to the second one is.My uncle Alfred Penhale Snookums Brian Wulfredikins Mashly Fowl the eighth. He was an Evil Drycleaner.  
  
Natal: Hey, my middle name is Penhale.... (It is! Really!)  
  
Artemis: Rest in peace, uncle Alfred Penhale Snook-  
  
Natal: *Randomly Falls over. Is carted off into a sign reading "Psychotic Breakdowns Anymouse."* (I spelled that wrong on purpose. Kitza, I didn't forget u!!!)  
  
Avet: *Steps over her.* Anyway, onto the next question. Artemis?  
  
Artemis: My favorite movie is Lilo and Stitch. And my second is How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. *Sniff* So touching  
  
All (except for Natal and Siva, for the obvious reasons): *gapes.*  
  
Avet: *recovers*  
  
Elsaroonie: *Thrusts the Subtle Knife into her back.*  
  
Avet: *Dies*  
  
Elsaroonie: *shrugs* Guess I'll be hosting this damn show by myself. *Grins*  
  
Artemis: *gapes* Wow, you top even Cudgon.  
  
Elsaroonie: *Grins* Yeah. It's one of my talents.  
  
A/N: Continued Next Chapter: Did Avet really die? Will Siva and Natal ever recover? Will Elsaroonie continue being totally out of character? Will Artemis ever eat all of the knickers his heart desires? Will he answer the rest of the questions? Will Iorek Byrnson ever find Sesame Street? It shall be answered in the next Chapter of Everyone's Favorite Spin-Off..The Crayon Show!!!! 


	3. Yay! More of Artemis The Girl!

A/N: And now, let's have a flashback. Okay, so Elsaroonie killed Avery, Siva and Natal both had psychotic breakdowns, and Artemis likes to eat knickers...  
  
Elsaroonie: *Thrusts the Subtle Knife into her back.*  
  
Avet: *Dies*  
  
Elsaroonie: *shrugs* Guess I'll be hosting this damn show by myself. *Grins*  
  
Paul McCartney: Hola.  
  
And now..for the showaroonie.  
  
I have a horse! Horse! Horse! He is a horse! Horse! Horse! I am obsessed! Obsessed! Obsessed! With Horses! Horses! Horses!  
  
The Horse Show....  
  
Elsaroonie (Dressed in a horse costume): Hi! This is the horse show, where we will talk about...What else? HORSES  
  
Artemis (in horse costume, very unenthusiastically): Neigh, Neigh.  
  
Elsaroonie: Thank you, Snuffles. Now, lets get on to our show. First of all, here is Sugar Cookie, an ADORABLE pinto horse.  
  
Snuffles/Artemis: Neigh, Neigh.  
  
*random horse is ushered on stage. Sees Elsaroonie and tries to run. Fails.*  
  
Elsaroonie: So...Snuffles, what are your views on shoeing?  
  
Siva, Natal and Avet (in pearly white ghost form): *Appear*  
  
Avet: Oh no you don't! This is supposed to be a sharpie/pencil show knockoff, not a horse show.  
  
Siva/Natal: *Nod*  
  
Snuffles: Neigh, Neigh  
  
Siva/Natal: *Nod. Mid nod, turn round and say in unison* Is that Artemis?  
  
Snuffles: Ne- Yes.  
  
Elsaroonie: I like James Taylor.  
  
Artemis: Neigh. I like Lindsay Lohan (*Dies* OMG LL annoys the hell out of me..I hate her...)  
  
All: *look agitated* (I use big words!! *giggles*)  
  
Artemis: I have a girl's name.  
  
All: *nods*  
  
Natal: I like the Dixie Chicks  
  
Siva: I like Strong Bad  
  
Avet: I like Liz Phair.  
  
Siva: *Runs* (sorry, private joke. I wont put any more in there, I hate it when authors do that, but I just HAD too. Again, I suck. And I also look like Dobby. But that is beside the point. Kind of. Anyway, has anyone seen Bend it Like Beckham. I really like that movie. I LOVE to play soccer. Me and Sivvie played a game today, and we tied. My name is George....and I am going to Carolina in my mind....)  
  
Siva: *randomly appears* okay, now lets have Artemis Answer some more questions, including ANOTHER from our lovely faithful reviewer..SLIME FROG!!!  
  
All: YAY!! *throw confetti*  
  
Avet: Okay..so the wonderfularino question was this....  
  
Natal: *murmering* I like to eat...I have feet..I like my head...I am dead...I spin 'round...I leap and bound.  
  
All: Okay...  
  
Avet: *looks disconcerted (I CAN USE BIG WORDS!!! *RUNS INTO BRICK WALL, A LA SLIME FROG*) anyway, our wonderful person Slime Frog asked..Well.her exact words were..  
  
(Quoted without permission from Slime Frog. If you mind, then come eat me....)  
  
"*starts to chant* eat them eat them eat them eat them eat them... *looks innocent* me? oh no, I'm not a fangirl. not me. I'm "sane" *nods* yup, that's me sane as a hatter, sensible as a brush...  
  
good chapter. funny. and one more question for Artemis: What's your DNA code and please can I have some because I'm planning to clone you. thank you for your time. *wanders off*""  
  
Artemis: *Blink* Okee...my DNA code is...ILIKEMUSHROOMSALOTALOTALOTALOTALOT  
  
All: *Blink*  
  
Natal: Do you know what a DNA code is?  
  
Artemis: I like mushrooms....  
  
Natal: *Grins* Okay, this question is pretty popular, both Slime Frog and Wolf11 asked it..and the question is *Grins Wickedly, everyone cowers in fear* Are you gay? Because apparently someone's brother wants to go out with you....  
  
Artemis: Er..no, I en't gay, but Someone's Brother can go out with Chix..I heard he's lookin' *Copies exactly Natal's grin*  
  
Natal: *distractedly* I thought Chix liked Holly...and did you just say en't?  
  
Artemis: *looks pityingly at Natal* *gets affected by valley girl disease* Ya, like, you, like, know, like, NOTHING! Ya know, I know lots, like, more about, like, the lower, like elements, and like, Lyra, then, like, you do! Ya, babe! *recovers* Yeah, Chix will take anyone and you en't the only ones who know Lyra. We had quite a "friendship" going on at one time.  
  
Natal: Did this "friendship" involve snogging?  
  
Artemis: Of course.  
  
All: *Grin*  
  
Natal: *Cries* Lyra is being unfaithful to Will!  
  
Artemis: Dude, they live in different worlds!  
  
Natal: "Dude" if you ever call me dude again, I will personally seek you out and kill you in a non-enjoyable fashion, m'kay?  
  
Artemis: *nonchalant* M'kay.  
  
Natal: now let me go check my email, I need to see if I have any questions *Cut to commercial*  
  
Avet: Are you cool? Do you like the name Bartholomew and love to engage in random questions about llamas?  
  
Natal: Then join the Host's lunch table! A table where YOU can enjoy all of the pleasures of life, llamas, eating, talking, and saying "spiffy" a lot...  
  
Siva: Come join us today! Oh, and make sure to bring snack bar tickets, as Natal is always running low!!  
  
Elsaroonie: Yeah. And also take a moment to say Hola to Paul McCartney  
  
All: Now coming to a Sadistic Torture Center (Also known as middle school) near you!!  
  
Natal: *cries* I hate you, all of you. No questions for Arty!!!!! Remember, that email address, again, is Crazedsheep@hotmail.com this is v. v. v. v. v. v. important if you want this show to go on!!!! And if not, you are poo on a stick *glares*  
  
All: M'kay.......  
  
Artemis: Can I go now?  
  
Natal: No. Three more left over questions..from HollyShort(then lots of numbers), there are these..Have you ever been to fanfiction.net? and..Do those scratches hurt?  
  
Artemis: Yes, I have been to fanfiction.net, and find their portrayal of me unsatisfactory. For one, they always have me falling in love with either Holly or Juliet. And while Juliet is quite a lovely young lady, she is also a bit too..well..dull for me. And all of that wrestling *shudder* And I find glitter mascara barbaric at the very least. And as for Holly..Holly is a faerie, as well as being old enough to be my great grandmother. And she has punched me, as well as embarrassed me, with that *shudder* loll- oh, well I don't have to say it, you know-  
  
Natal: *Grins* Now, Arty, we really don't know what you are talking about! Could you perhaps say it?  
  
Artemis: Eh.Lolli-Lollipops. *shudders* and besides, my entire heart belongs to the fair maiden Jennifer Wilkinson. And as for the second question..well, I honestly do not know what you are talking about! So farewell for now, and, hopefully, forever, Crayon Show! *tries to walk away, Siva seizes him and punches him square in the nose, a la Holly. His hand swipes her, leaving marks. Blue sparks travel up her arm...* All: *blink*  
  
Natal: *clears throat* Okay..now anyway; I have a question for Arty. It is "Do you REALLY not like lollypops?  
  
Artemis: *blush creeps up his pale cheeks* Erm..I haven't ever had one, actually...  
  
All: *stare*  
  
Siva: Wanna go get some llamas? Er..Lollipops...  
  
All: M'kay  
  
Okay! How did'ja like it!!! Re-re-re-re-lollipop!! I mean review!! Okay, and peeps...ONLY SEND YOUR QUESTIONS TO CRAZEDSHEEP@HOTMAIL.COM!!!!!!!!! *looks innocent* Oh, and our next hostage is Holly Short, the faerie who has red hair...  
  
Ok..now for a last thing..here are some physical descriptions of our hosts. I find it helps if I know what people look like..or else I just make it up, and that can get ugly..for instance, I thought of Artemis as a Malfoy look- alike, even though he has black hair...  
  
Anyway, Natal has slightly past shoulder length dark blonde, wavy-curly hair, rather large green eyes, a ski jump nose, is somewhat lacking in skin- colour (i.e Pale..) and somewhat elfish ears. She is tall.  
  
Avet is even taller that Natal, has skin the colour of tan, big brown eyes, and a strong kick (but that is another story..) Her hair is down to the middle of her back, and is brown-black-blonde, and wavy.  
  
Elsaroonie has long, blonde Rapunzeal like hair, which is very thin, and big, scary blue eyes. She is medium height, has very small, unpierced ears, and looks like the approximate description of Luna Lovegood, except her nose is rather beakish, and she has a really, really bad teva tan.  
  
Siva has blonde-brown-red hair, which is slightly shorter then Elsaroonie's, is somewhat short and pale, with hobbit feet and freckles, a button nose, and super-long eyelashes.  
  
Our new New Yorker friend, Kitza Pizza, who shall be introduced next episode, or else, in her exact words *I'll kill you. Seriously.* Has dark skin, a thin frame, and dark brown eyes, and perfect black hair.  
  
There are our hosts! I'm sorry if you find this incredibly boring, but I really need visual aid when I read stuff, so, this is for them people like me (i.e. no one!!!!) 


	4. Holly Short goes to Walmart

A/N This episode is pretty strange, and possibly the worst I have ever written, but I must warn you that it IS the Crayon Show, therefore, it must be pretty random..therefore, you can choose to read it, but let me warn you, it contains Clones/Twins, Llamas, Imaginary Friends, and Someone Named Jerica, who is obviously bald. Read at your own Risk...  
  
Random Red Haired Girl: Hey! I'm Ginger,  
  
Random Red Haired Girl's Twin/Clone: And I'm Casey!!!!  
  
Both: And we are Natal's imaginary friends!!!  
  
Random black haired Girl: And I'm Kitza Pizza, Natal's Real Friend!!  
  
Natal and Siva: *whistling* *walk on stage, hands in pockets*  
  
Natal: *Sees twins and tries to run.*  
  
Twins: *block her*  
  
Ginger: Oh no you  
  
Casey: Don't!  
  
Ginger: You  
  
Casey: Abandoned us  
  
Ginger: Back in second  
  
Casey: Grade.  
  
Natal: *Blinks* Oh, I en't the Natal you are looking for. That Natal went bye bye a looong time ago!  
  
Casey: Shut  
  
Ginger: Up.  
  
Kitza: If you all don't zip it, you will die.  
  
Natal: Kitza!  
  
Siva: But I thought you  
  
Natal: Moved to New York.  
  
Siva: But Natal, we  
  
Natal: Aren't twins  
  
Siva: So why are we talking like this? Natal: Beats me!  
  
*All Huggle Kitza!!*  
  
Natal: Kitzie!!!!  
  
Kitza: Okay, we better get this show on the road. Where are Avet and Elsaroonie?  
  
Siva: We can't have too many hosts at one time, because it gets confusing.  
  
Natal: So you and your clone should go away, Case.  
  
Casey: *bites her*  
  
Natal: Oww! Imaginary Friend abuse!  
  
Kitza: Okay! Now we managed to capture Miss Holly Short, so here she is..  
  
*A llama brings Holly out. She is firing her LEP blaster as hard as she can, people are ducking and dying*  
  
Siva: I like chickens.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Siva: *bears kicking foot* what, I do!  
  
All: 'k.  
  
Holly: Oh gods..where am I? is it...*buries face in hands* I cant say it...  
  
All: *joyfully* The Crayon Show!  
  
Holly: Noooo...*Shoots Siva*  
  
Siva: *Ducks, all Jackie Chan like*  
  
Holly: *blinks*  
  
Natal: *Vampire Smile* Lets 'ave some questions..then some pie...  
  
Ginger: Wait.How did you  
  
Casey: Know about the  
  
Ginger: Crayon Show  
  
Natal: Stuff it, Clones.  
  
Ginger: Shut the  
  
Casey: Heck up!  
  
Siva: Jerica is bald...  
  
Holly: O.o Well, anyway, I ran into a kind little Mud Girl, what was her name? Lara? Laura? And she told me about The Sharpie Show, and how some crazed fan girl and her imaginary friend had abducted her and interrogated her, and I was naturally curious, because I thought that maybe they would have a cheap rip-off of it, that being the nature of these shows, so I had Foaly look it up for me, and he did, and we found this, so I have been carrying around a LEP blaster wherever I have been going, but it proved useless, as you are obviously freaky people. Anyway, to sum it up..D'ARVIT!!!!  
  
Siva: Yes..well I can swear too...@#&* #$^#  
  
Natal: Why are you speaking in characters?  
  
Holly: Damn imbeciles. Shut up, por favor?  
  
Natal: I am taking offense from that, just so you know. I happen to have an IQ of ILIKECHOCOLATEVERYVERYMUCH, so you cannot offend me, fairy.  
  
Holly: *bristles* Do you even know what an IQ is, Mud Girl?  
  
Casey/Ginger: Shut it, girls and Natal.  
  
Natal: Hey!!  
  
Casey/Ginger: *Snickers*  
  
Siva: Cara came to soccer practice in her Daddy's space ship, who is sending love from Mexico..  
  
Natal: *Grins Wickedly* You tell 'em, Siverus!!  
  
Holly: Can you ask me questions, Mud Girl, so I can get out of the Death Pit?  
  
Natal: These were originally for Arty, from Slime Frog, our most faithful reader, but unfortunately, Arty had to leave, so here we go.. What is your favourite type of flower? oh, and another one, Do you have/used to have any pets and can I clone them as well?  
  
Holly: My favourite type of flower is the kind I can shoot with my blasters, Mud Girl, and I had one pet *cries* he was a rock..but he bwoke... *cries some more*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Holly: *raises Blasters threateningly* He broke, and I was sad, but if you tell Root I'll kill you..  
  
Natal: And WJCARMEN's (Sivie's Sister!!) asks "Why do the Irish Swear so much" Which is a pretty random Question, if you ask me..  
  
Holly: It is like soooooo obvious!!  
  
Siva: Then what is it?  
  
Holly: The answer is that they have potatoes in their eyes..  
  
All: *Blink*  
  
Natal: Why be normal when you can be BALD!!  
  
Siva: Okay, and Caspian Raider asks.. DoyoulikecoffeeasmuchasIdobecuaseIamtotallyobsessedwithcoffeasyoucanseeright here  
  
Holly: CoffeeisreallyreallyreallygoodIliketoomixitwithlotsofsugarandevenmoreandmore andmorecaffinebecauseitneedsittogiveyoutheboostyouneedtostartyourdaybecausei reallyreallyreallylovecoffeeandsugaryumyumyumyum!!  
  
Natal: My computer went Psycho; it didn't register that on Spell Check.  
  
Holly: IbetterstoptalkinglikethsbutonceIstartIcantstopandthatisreallyreallyreallyba d...  
  
All: Uh oh...  
  
Natal: Oh Dust..  
  
Holly: Dustdustdustdustdustdust!!  
  
Siva: *Brings out a stick of watermelon lip gloss and eats it* Yummy. Anyway, I have a question. Are you, by any chance, related to Ron Weasely? Holly: Of course. He is my mother.  
  
Natal: Of course he-hey, wait..  
  
Siva: Nyahahahahahahaa  
  
Kitza: Isn't it such a happy day when the cats turn red and Susan Walker decides to be named Shaila Min?  
  
Natal: *pats her head* Of course it is, our very own Spelling Champ.  
  
Random girl named Jerica, who is bald: Hi, I'm Jerica, and I am bald!!! Woo Hoo!!  
  
Siva: Hola.  
  
All: I am a llama, llama, llama.  
  
Almighty Voice: Hello, all. My name is Jennifer Lopez and I am your god..  
  
All: Hello, Jennifer...  
  
(Okay, that was undeniably psychotic. Let's get back to the show...)  
  
Siva: I have a question. Holly! If you were taking care of Brianna on a mountain after being left by your very best friend Siva C., then how many chickens named Ginger's poo smells like hell would you have?  
  
Holly: *consults computer* Green Sponge.  
  
All: *game show buzzer*  
  
Casey: The answer is  
  
Ginger: Red Alpaca  
  
Holly: damn it.  
  
All: Nyahahahahhaa...  
  
A/N: Okay, that chapter absoulutly sucked. But that was YOUR fault, because you didn't send enough questions!!! Nyahahaha. Okay, we will have Holls back on our next show!! YAY!! Send in questions, please. That will be your death.nayahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa. AGAIN, THE ADDRESS IS CRAZEDSHEEP@HOTMAIL.COM IT IS NOT HARD!!! 


End file.
